


Morphine.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Complete, Dark Will Graham, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hospitalization, Injury, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Murder Family, One Shot, Unconventional Relationship, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, injured will graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: Will gets injured hunting a serial killer, Hannibal has a less than conventional punishment for him.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 231





	Morphine.

**Author's Note:**

> Without Beta.

The monitors are the first thing he registers. The beep of his heartbeat and the whir of the various other machines keeping him alive, though there is no tube down his throat only one running along his nose so clearly he could have ended up in a much worst state than he currently seemed to be. His hearing is fuzzy, like he's underwater. He knows someone's talking but it's indistinguishable. He keeps his eyes shut as he tries to focus on the voices. He wonders who might be with him. One of them would likely be Hannibal, unless he was exceptionally mad then it would be Alana. Maybe if he had intentions to never speak to Will again then Hannibal would have most likely left him in the company of Frederick Chilton, in which case Will would happily take six times the allowed dosage of morphine and slip into unconsciousness.

He winces himself from the thought as he becomes more and more aware of the pain inflicting itself upon his body. The pain acute in his chest and ribs and along his back, multiple injuries then, his head pounds too but he can't quite work out if that's due to a head injury he sustained or simply from the bright light he knows is waiting for him when he opens his eyes. The voices become more recognisable. Beverly's usual sarcasm shrouded in a more hospital appropriate softness. Alana's soft laughter at whatever Beverly's saying. There is no third voice, no deep sighing from Jack or the soft foreign utterance of Hannibal. Will asks anyway. Reveals a part of himself that he had kept away from prying eyes.

"Hannibal?" His voice is all wrong, hoarse and groggy from pain relief that he doesn't feel, either he's not on any or - He sighs and licks his dry lips. "Give me my pain relief back, Hannibal." His tone is less pleasant now as he hears movement and Beverly's short laughter as Alana mutters a low 'Will' but Hannibal doesn't say anything at all and Will feels a deeper pain in his chest at the lack of his voice. All the sound that Hannibal makes is the rustling of paper followed by the clearing of his throat. Will knows exactly what he's about to be put through and cringes. "I thought you might like to hear the news, Will, as you're all over the front page." His voice is edged with the familiar Hannibal own-brand anger that Will had heard so many times before when the older man had had to patch him up after an ill fated case was brought to him by Jack.

_"Hannibal."_ Will says, firmer now despite all the wrongness he had first heard in his voice still being present. He feels the older man's eyes burning into his, even if they had remained closed since he had come round. "Will." He answers back, a bite to his voice. There is nothing either party can say to each other with Beverly and Alana present so they remain silent. Hannibal staring at Will and Will staring back with closed eyes. "'The Salem Ripper is no more - '" Hannibal voice starts, he crisp cut of his voice reserved only for when reading to Will, even if they were not yet alone. "Thanks to the outstanding bravery and efforts of Special Agent Will Graham - '"

"Hannibal." Will makes an attempt of opening his eyes but quickly regrets the choice when the burning bright lights of the hospital room send him whimpering in pain. Pain that Will struggles to ascertain whether caused by the deliberately bright hospital room or from the pain of being stabbed, repeatedly, and then denied pain relief due to Hannibal's twisted sense of love and protection of him. "Will." He says, looping them into a stalemate. Will grunts and attempts once more to open his eyes, this time with a slower more careful approach. He manages to open them to thin slits, seeing a blurry version of Hannibal in what feels like the first time in years. A pain Will had not realised was there slips away once he lays eyes on the older man. " _Mon Chéri._ " Hannibal murmurs once their eyes meet and the tension between them slips away for a momentary reunion.

"I'm fine," Will swallows, his throat dry as he moves to look around him, Alana sitting in the chair besides Hannibal, a familiar crease of concern clouding her face, Beverly leans against the wall by the door, arms crossed over her chest with her hair pulled up into a rarely seen bun. She had been here awhile, Will guesses. "How long have I been out?" He asks as Hannibal pours him a glass of water from his side table, taking an eager sip with the older man's assistance. Hannibal's fingers delicate around the back of his throbbing head. "Three days," Alana says, watching him as Hannibal places the glass on the side table and retook the seat besides her, setting the paper he had been quoting on the table to torture Will with later, when he had no escape from him and there were just the two of them.

He doesn't ask where he is, can guess already by the all-too-familiar interior of the hospital room. He can remember a conversation he had had with Hannibal the last time he had been laying in a hospital bed just like this one, that soon the staff would consider Will a part of the furniture and would reserve a room especially for him. Will had responded by teasing Hannibal that he actually just preferred the food. "I suppose you've all be inconsolable?" Sarcasm drips over his words, Beverly snorting from her space by the door. "I'm afraid I've had far better things to do." Hannibal says, teasing with the genuine corners of a smile on his face. Will knows immediately what he's been doing in the three days he has been laying unconscious in a hospital bed and sitting and moping besides him does not factor into it. "They did quite the dance on you, Graham. You were lucky that we got to you when we did," Beverly says, looking at Will with regret, as if she should have gotten to him sooner. Will would have to talk to her privately, later, when he was not confined to a hospital bed. "How's Abigail?" Will asks when he gets his eyes to open a little more and become more focused.

"She will be coming by later, after her lectures." Hannibal provides, his hand smoothing over Will's needle addled one. He sighs and shuts his eyes again. "I'm glad you're awake, Will." Alana says softly, leaning over him to kiss his cheek before moving to do the same to Hannibal. Will watches her gather her things to leave, Will makes her promise to come by with Margot next time, she laughs and nods before exiting the room. "I best be off too, so many crimes to solve in your absence." Beverly says gravely as she crosses the room and leans over Will to give him a delicate hug goodbye, careful not to upset any of the equipment he was currently plugged into nor the injuries littering his body, she squeezes Hannibal's hand before she leaves. The door clicking firmly shut behind her and leaving the two men alone. Will watches the way Hannibal's demeanour change once they're alone and for a moment he thinks that Hannibal might soften towards him, might throw himself over his lover and thank all their gods in every language for his waking up, but these are indulgent thoughts, as likely to come true as it is that the person who had put Will in this bed was still breathing. "I know, I'm in a lot of trouble." Will says when Hannibal has fixed him with an incredibly furious glare for several minutes. Silently brooding on what would be the most appropriate way to punish him. Will fidgets under the glare of the man, moaning as he shifts and is stilled by Hannibal's skilled hands on his aching body.

"You'll tear your stitches," He warns, his voice low and scornful. Voice reserved for admonishing Abigail when she showed ill etiquette in the kitchen. Will relaxes under the older man's touch. "How will you punish me?" Will asks, swallowing as he settles back against his pillows, Hannibal covering Will's hand with his own as the other reaches into his jacket pocket. Will's jaw slackens at the sight of what Hannibal produces from his pocket. "No." He says, as if he has a choice. "Absolutely not." He says firmer as Hannibal picks up his hand and ignores Will's pained moans to get away. "Stitches." He says, tutting his tongue at him as he slides the cool metal around his ring finger. "This is the price you will pay for being so reckless," Hannibal says, smiling at his handiwork as he lets Will's hand goes and looks at his horrified face with a satisfied smile.

"I am not marrying you, Hannibal!" Will says, staring at the diamond studded gold band now adorning his ring finger. "A price I'm afraid you're going to have to pay for your recklessness." Hannibal says simply, as if he had proposed to Will and Will had just said yes. "I hate you." The younger man says bitterly. Hannibal smiling and kissing his hand chastely. "I love you, Mon Chéri."


End file.
